Amor de hermanos o algo mas?
by Akira-Suky
Summary: Los celos no siempre tienen que ser malos. Mal summary


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de inazuma no me pertenecen

**Advertencias**: Incest

Se encontraba un pelirrojo de ojos esmeralda en su habitación recostado tranquilamente en su cama escuchando música, ajeno a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-_Si estuviéramos juntos, podría recuperar mi sonrisa olvidada, obsérvame. Aquí estoy esperándote_- cantaba el pelirrojo

-TOC,TOC,TOC!- Tocaban a su puerta

-_Aqu_í _estoy esperándote incluso si el futuro es diferente de ahora en adelante_" – Seguía cantando sin prestarle atención a los golpes en su puerta –_Aquí estoy esperándote…-_

**-TOC,TOC! HIROTO VOY A PASAR-**gritaban fuera de la puerta**- estoy entrando **

**-NAGUMO NO TE ENSEÑARON A TOCAR LA PUERTA!-** Grito enojado Hiroto, sentándose de golpe en la cama**- Ash, Que Quieres?-**

**- Hablar contigo hermanito**- Dijo tranquilo Nagumo

**- Entonces Habla-** Dijo Hiroto mientras tomaba una botella de agua que estaba al lado de su cama

**- Hiroto me estas tentando-**

**- NA-NAGUMO! ME hiciste tirar el agua-**

POV'S Nagumo

Haber cual es la mejor elección, salir de la habitación o darle en el gusto a mi hermano que tiene una mirada de Tómame-ahora-o-nunca

-**Na-gu-mo! Fuera de mi habitación**- me grita Hiroto

**-"Ya no aguanto. De todas formas es su culpa por estar en esas condiciones, sentado es su cama todo mojado y solo con unos boxers, en definitiva es su culpa"-** pensaba mientras observaba a mi hermanito

**-Hiroto-** le llamo mientras me acerco a su cama -**ne no te enojes si?-** le digo mientras me posesiono sobre él y me acerco seductoramente a su cuello**- Se que te gustara?-** le susurro mientras comienzo a besar delicadamente su cuello

-**Ah, Nagumo bésame**- me dijo Hiroto

Concedí su petición gustoso, cerrando los ojos e intentando profundizar el beso. Los labios de Hiroto son tan adictivos que si no fuera por la falta de oxigeno permanecería besándolo todo el día, me sumergí tanto en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta cuando se invirtieron posiciones, ahora era Hiroto quien estaba sobre mi.

**-Nagumo acaso pensaste que por ser el mayor merecías ser seme**?- me dijo Hiroto- **Acaso pensabas que iba a comportarme como un lindo y tierno uke pasivo, acuérdate yo también puedo ser seme y no creo que tu guste la idea de que tú hermanito menor sea quien tome el control o me equivoco**?- me interrogo

**- jajajaj tienes razón aunque la idea de ser sometido suena tentadora** – le sonrío de forma picara, mientras me siento y hago que él se siente a horcajadas sobre mi- **Me encante tenerte de esta manera, pero créeme que si seguimos en esta posición lo que me queda de cordura se va a perder-** le digo mientras me encargo de dejar marcas en su cuello y pecho marcándolo como mío

**- aah, ah Nagumo que dijimos de los celos**-

**-Es tu culpa, tú logras sacar mi lado posesivo y ese tal Midorikawa no me agrada para nada- **

**- Él es solo un amigo, y no te hago show cuando viene Fuusuke a la casa y ambos se encierran en tu habitación toda la tarde, o si?**- me dice Hiroto

-**Buen punto tienes razón-**

**-Ring, Ring, Ring!- **escucho que suena un teléfono- **Hiroto no es tu celular el que suena?**

**-Tienes razón- ** Hiroto se separa de mi para buscar el teléfono- **Hola Mido-chan, no te preocupes no estoy ocupado, salir hoy? Mmm… claro me encantaría**

Bueno yo no soy una persona con mucha paciencia y definitivamente mi hermano me estaba sacando de quicio. Los celos me estaban venciendo, así que no soporte mas, agarre el maldito celular que nos había interrumpido y lo arroje contra la pared.

**-NAGUMO! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-**

**- Celos- **respuesta clara- **Y hoy no puedes salir**

**-Peero… por que no puedo salir?**

**-Soy el mayor y me tienes que obedecer-** Bueno a veces ser el mayor tienes sus beneficios

**-Celoso?**

**- Si, y que**

End POV'S Nagumo

Nagumo enojado salio de la habitación y Hiroto volvió a lo que estaba antes de que lo interrumpiera su hermano.

A veces los celos son la manera mas clara de expresar los sentimientos


End file.
